Do You Still Want to Kill Me?
by shunned out of society
Summary: Iruka x Mizuki or Mizuki x Iruka. Too many KakaIru fics out there, wanted to try something new. Mizuki had wanted to kill Iruka along with Naruto...Will his feelings change? And why does Iruka suddenly have thoughts about ...
1. Default Chapter

_**Seeing that there are so many Kakashi/Iruka fics, I have decided to try on this Iruka/ Mizuki fic. I don't know, I think they look better together. (Shrugs) Or, I could be wrong, but I would love to know your opinions about this pairing. By the way, I really don't understand this seme and uke stuff. I get mixed up, so....if anyone is willing to explain this to me, I'll get on with this fic. By the way, it would be really nice after reading that you either**_

_**A) Review me some constructive critism (sp?)**_

_**B) Review me any suggestions**_

_**C) Review me to continue and if you think this is interesting or not. **_

_**THANK YOU! **_

_**Disclaimer : If I owned Naruto...I would make Kakashi ALL MINE!! MUAAHH! But, since it's not, I can't and every Kakashi fangirl out there would kill me. I really hope I didn't offend any of you... . **_

The Past, Present, and What Shall Lie Before Iruka

It wasn't long ago that Naruto had beaten the "evil" Mizuki-sensei to pulp. Though he did disappear and was unheard of throughout the Hidden Leaf Village. He was quite the talk when Naruto had done his famous "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and had gone...a bit overboard. But what can the author say? Naruto loved his sensei very much and of course, Iruka-sensei loved his student very much. Of course everyone knows that Naruto has a spot in Iruka-sensei's heart, but what they didn't know was that another person held a place in his heart. This one person though, well, let's just say...Iruka didn't know he held a place in his heart. In fact, he didn't even realize his love for this certain...someone. Yes, he was white-haired, but not Kakashi-sensei. He thought highly of this person. Without a doubt, he didn't want to believe that Mizuki-sensei was the one who sent Naruto after the scroll. He thought Mizuki was a good person, a good sensei, overall, a person who was....good. Seeing that I can't seem to find another word to describe him, I shall continue using the word "good" to describe Mizuki-sensei.

Now this certain white-haired man was roaming all over Iruka-sensei's thoughts and mind. Iruka began to ponder on where he had gone, and if he would ever see him again. This would lead to a series of questions as to why he was wondering these things and why he kept thinking of this one man and not another. Or...a woman. The sensei was getting lonely, his years would come soon, and he will eventually become old...Eventually...whenever that will be.

A bright sunny day it was, and Iruka, well, Iruka had to go to the school and teach his little students. He, without a doubt, loved them. They were indeed very cute, and needless to say, they were pretty smart at times. Iruka-sensei would even be surprised at times. A bright Monday afternoon. Indeed it was, and let's just say...Iruka was having those moments where he would space out and Konohamaru...seeming that he is the leader of the whole class, would interrupt and ask why he was spacing out, as he was doing so.

And at the end of the day, or after school ended for him and his students, he would return home. Not before taking a little time out of his day to visit Naruto. It didn't hurt to also visit his two other former students and their new sensei. I don't think I need to tell you who those students and sensei are.

Today was a different day though, although it was Monday and he did go through his usual rituals. His thoughts seemed...a bit off. He thought he was mentally stable, not that he wasn't, he was. He was just...beginning to develope emotions. Emotions that you and I would experience if someone special in your life gone missing suddenly and you begin to worry.

Where did Mizuki-sensei go?

So he decided that missing one day to visit Naruto would be alright. Naruto wouldn't mind, and surely Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't mind. And Kakashi-sensei wouldn't care, now would he? Iruka-sensei...so unselfish. Really caring, ne?

As Iruka proceeded to go home and...maybe ponder more on Mizuki, he decided against it. Instead, he decided to take a walk through the forest. Yes, they were dangerous. Yes, there could be traps. But...Iruka wasn't against this idea, he believed it was safe to walk through. And the forest was still located in the village where he lived.

He walked through the forest calmly, peacefully...and thinking of Mizuki. Iruka was a bit stunned that Mizuki would want or try to kill him. In fact, he was surprised that he had unintentionally forgiven him. How nice of Iruka-sensei to do so, too.

Crack.

Iruka-sensei pulled himself to a halt as he heard the crack of a twig. He immediately became alerted and silent, scanning the area he was currently standing. Not that he was a chicken or any of that sort, but he decided to return home. He hadn't walked far...at least he thought. Maybe during his thinking, he had wandered off a bit farther than he had wanted or excepted. Now leaping for tree to tree, branch to branch, his guard up and exceeding at a very fast pace. He finally ended at the streets of his village, walking around trying to calm himself down after that little heart-rushing moment.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!" A call came from none other than Iruka-sensei's most excellent student, Uzamaki Naruto.

"Oy! Naruto! How are you today?" Iruka replied as the blonde advanced towards him.

"Ano sa, ano sa! Iruka-sensei!! Why didn't you come to visit me today???!" replied the number one loud-mouthed ninja.

"Gomen na, Naruto. But I had something to do, that's all," Iruka replied smiling at Naruto.

"Eh? What did you have to do?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it Naruto."

"WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME IRUKA-SENSEI?! ARE YOU KEEPING A SECRET FROM ME?!!!"

"Iie Naruto...I'm not keeping anything from you. Gomen na Naruto, but I have to go now. Ja ne, Naruto!" With that, Iruka-sensei walked peacefully home, leaving the curious Naruto standing there, alone. In the street. With a dumbfounded look. Starting to think of some sort of plan to get his sensei to spill the beans. And scowling. OKay, okay, I'll stop.

Iruka soon arrived at his apartment. Little did he know that someone was following...Someone who had startled him in the woods...Someone named...

_End._

_**Well, I hope you liked it. A little. Or a LOT. Or want to at LEAST read more. I realize that I shouldn't be the one writing fics, since I really suck at writing. But I do hope that you all will review.**_

**_P.S. The named person is NOT Mizuki-sensei. =P_**

_**PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW. **_

_**What would I do with out them...and you great readers and reviewers...**_


	2. What are you doing!

Hello! Thank you for those two reviews! I really, REALLY thank you for reviewing. It gave me inspiration knowing that at least some people wanted to know what happened to Mizuki-sensei, who was following him, and how this story will go on. Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really know how this story will go on. I do know that I'll try my very best to write this as good as Kaka/Iru fics, that I'll do. Once again, please, please, please, after reading this fic that you:

_**A) Review me some constructive criticsm **_

_**B) Review me any suggestions**_

_**C) Review me to continue and if you think this is interesting or not. **_

_**THANK YOU! **_

_**And also, you can flame me. It will help me build on better at least.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the characters in the anime, NAruto. I don't own you. I don't even own my house, or this computer, or me. The government owns me. Why? Because they do, they pay me, they give me money, they make me learn and go to school. I'll shut up now, on with the fic.**_

**_Where we were_**:"WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME IRUKA-SENSEI?! ARE YOU KEEPING A SECRET FROM ME?!!!"

"Iie Naruto...I'm not keeping anything from you. Gomen na Naruto, but I have to go now. Ja ne, Naruto!" With that, Iruka-sensei walked peacefully home, leaving the curious Naruto standing there, alone. In the street. With a dumbfounded look. Starting to think of some sort of plan to get his sensei to spill the beans. And scowling. OKay, okay, I'll stop.

Iruka soon arrived at his apartment. Little did he know that someone was following...Someone who had startled him in the woods...Someone named...

Sigh...That was still not yet determined. For you see, Iruka-sensei didn't and does not know that there is someone following him. If he did, and if he felt someone, he would or might have wished it to be Mizuki-sensei. Now, now, I know what you're all thinking. But, I could have lied but I don't want anyone yelling at me, so it is NOT Mizuki-sensei. No, no. It was someone....younger, MUCH younger. Maybe even almost a decade. Two decades? Three? Four? Okay, okay, I'm going a bit overboard, but...I want to leave you in the dark for now.

Well, either way, Iruka-sensei wouldn't have noticed a presence since he was too occupied thinking of Mizuki-sensei. Come to think of it, where is Mizuki-sensei? What punishment did he take from Hokage-sama? Where, oh, where did Iruka-sensei's cr-...I mean, Where did Mizuki-sensei go?

Did he realize it now? Iruka-sensei I mean. Maybe, maybe not...But he sat there in his apartment wondering what to do to try, take note of that word, try to keep his mind off of Mizuki-sensei. And do you know what he did? Well, ho-ho, I'll tell you. He cooked. He cooked, and he cleaned, and he washed himself, and he began pace, and do you know what it all lead to?

Naruto. Now why in the world would Iruka be thinking of Naruto when he was thinking of Mizuki awhile ago?! Is he now going to profess his lo-. Uh...Ha! I had you fooled. You really want to know who? I'll tell you! It was Naruto! And Naruto, being the cure of his dilema was now going to be his little...outlet... Oh...You're thinking that?! THAT?! An outlet? As in...something done between adults used to...create children? Well, I'll have you know, that if you thought that...YOU ALL ARE SICK!! DON'T YOU DARE DENY THAT YOU HAD NO THOUGHTS OF THINKING THAT! Those nasty thoughts are going to be needed to be expelled from your mind! Because I...I...I'm sick minded too. Well, anyway, Iruka-sensei needed an outlet, and who better than to choose Naruto? I mean, Iruka-sensei has always treated him to ramen and tried to protect him and etc, etc. So why not? Iruka-sensei damn well deserved an outlet! And Naruto was going to be it!

So after hours of walking from one room to another and pacing endlessly, ignoring thoughts about Mizuki-sensei, thinking of Naruto, he placed his hand on the doorknob of the door that would open and lead him to the outside world. The world of light, humanity, selfishness, love, kindness, pain and anything else there is to describe the "outside" world. Slowly...Slowly...Iruka-sensei turned the brass knob towards the right. Ready to go out and look for Naruto. Slowly...Slowly...He creaked the door open...Slowly...slowly...The door was finally wide and there stood---.

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud, deep, scream, was heard as Iruka now stood...uh...laid there underneath Naruto. Let us rewind and play that little section.

So after....hoursofwalkingfromoneroomtoranotherandpacingendlessly,ignoringthoughtsaboutMizuki-sensei,thinkingofNaruto,heplacedhishandonthedoorknobofthedoorthatwouldopenandleadhimtotheoutside world.Theworldoflight,humanity,selfishness,love,kindness,painandanythingelsethereisto describethe"outside"world.

Slowly...Slowly...Iruka-sensei turned the brass knob towards the right. ReadytogooutandlookforNaruto. Slowly...Slowly...He creaked the door open...Slowly...slowly...The door was finally wide and CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

"OOF!"

"HAHAHH!AHHAHHA!! YOSH!!!"

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Well, now Iruka-sensei was underneath Naruto, and a proud looking Naruto might I add. THere Naruto was, smiling his goofy smile, sitting on top of his former sensei with a biiiiiiiiiiiiiig wide victory smile that told all that he had done something...Something....Something that soon...would end in tragedy...

Or will it...

End.

I'm really sorry that this is a short chapter. Please do keep in mind that this is a really tough story for me to write, and I'd really really, really! Appreciate it if you reviewed. IT means A LOT to me if you review. Once again thank you to those who reviewed. Also, would you like me to keep writing this fic in this kind of style or more of where there's more dialogue?

Thanks to Reviewers:

Evil Kasumi: REally? I'm so glad I'm not the only one to have ever thought about a IrukaXMizuki couple. I agree, KakaIru fics are good too, and alternate pairings are quite interesting. It's a taste of something new, and in the end, I could end up liking it. LOL. The narrative feeling IS there purposely, and if you don't like it...than I can definitely change. I'm glad you found it amusing, and just to keep you tuned in...I can't say who that person following Iruka-sensei in the woods is...JUST YET! You keep thinking who that person is! You could be right! D Thanks for your review!! Bye !

xxphatxbaybeexx: Yeah, it is kind of unheard of. You wouldn't really think about this kind of couple, but its a new thing and I hope maybe...just maybe...I'll start a trend? Lol. I doubt that will or would happen, but I hope you liked this chapter even it it was short...I apologize! But, I'll until I'm cursed with Writer's block forever...ever...ever...lol. Thanks for your review. Bye !


End file.
